The field of this disclosure relates generally to coatings and, more particularly, to thermal barrier coatings for use on components of gas turbine assemblies.
Many known gas turbine assemblies include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Gases flow into the compressor and are compressed. The compressed gases are then discharged into the combustor, mixed with fuel, and ignited to generate combustion gases. The combustion gases are channeled from the combustor through the turbine, thereby driving the turbine which, in turn, may power an electrical generator coupled to the turbine.
At least some components of gas turbine assemblies are known to operate in higher-temperature environments, such that the components are more susceptible to damage. In that regard, it is common to apply a thermal barrier coating to these components in an effort to lessen their exposure to higher temperatures. However, during at least some operating conditions of the gas turbine assemblies, these components may undergo thermal and/or mechanical stress that causes the components to change shape, and many known thermal barrier coatings have a tendency to fracture as a result of being overly rigid in response to such a shape change.